<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out of all the flowers by dreamingren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049254">out of all the flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren'>dreamingren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, Multi, OT3, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Slice of Life, modern greek gods teehee, norenmin, this is basically based on the nct worktipus video because i got obsessed with nades, this is hades x persephone x thanatos tho teehee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingren/pseuds/dreamingren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>renjun thinks he's a little in over his head when he meets the king of the underworld and the god of death, but a break from the bustling family flower shop seems way more preferable. </p><p>or</p><p>a rensephone x nades x jenatos modern au hehehhe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dogs are a man's best wingman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ever since that workitpus garden video man, the wheels in my head started turning i deadass went omg renjun was born around springtime -&gt; omg renjun persephone </p><p>i swear my brain is so big yet so small sometimes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he’s never been out for a long time. the underground has been his safe haven for a while, but cerberus needed a walk and he felt as if they were getting tired of just walking around in the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>here in olympus way, it’s brighter, sunnier. and he’s wearing all black with a leather coat. sure he’s sweating, but he also looks cool. but then again this is bad, because he stands out like a sore thumb amongst the pastel, vibrant colors the city has to offer. it’s an eyesore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now he’s on the sidewalks passing by the community greenhouse, spotting someone inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s pretty, real pretty. like a pink-hued sunset pretty, he’s so fairy-like too. so small, he could just hold him in the palm of his hand. the sunlight seeping through the pane glass makes his side profile shine. it’s perfect too, strong jaw, rosy cheeks, slender nose. among all the plants and flowers, he’s the rarest one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin feels like he’s been staring too long, because now he can’t feel the tug of his leash on cerberus. they must have slipped past, and once jaemin’s got out of dreamland they’re making their way towards the greenhouse right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>of course jaemin panics, because maybe he was mesmerized by the boy for too long, his own dog decided to become his wingman. he whirls around for a spot to hide, jumping into the bushes behind him. he wants to call cerberus back but they’re too far gone. this could either go very bad or very good, he starts chomping on his nail as a force of habit and nervousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tilting the watering can ever so gently, he measures the amount of water he pours and goes on to the next plant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now that renjun’s alone he can talk to his plants, what it helps with the growth process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey there little guy,” renjun strokes the wilting leaves, “sorry i’ve been gone for so long, doyoung’s shop doesn’t run itself you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dometer, or doyoung, is his older brother who took over the business after his parents died. they own a humble little flower shop that’s been opened in olympus way since they’re great grandparents first started. the shop is always bustling around this time, being spring and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>everyone wants to get married, has a birthday, or even wants to spruce up their place once in a while with all kids of blossoms. it’s nice for the god of spring to just take a break once in a while in the greenhouse. rarely anyone goes here, it’s a community one too, so renjun always comes whenever he has the chance to tend the plants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>just as he’s getting to spray the succulents, a thud abrupts his pace and he looks down to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there he sees a three-headed dog, sitting and staring at him with tongues all out. the breed seems to be a dachshund, with their pointy ears and slick dark fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>at first renjun is startled, backing away a bit before the dog whines. they’re ears are down, saddened that they scared off a new friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aw,” renjun slowly comes back, bending to take a knee, “it’s alright little guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the dog yips happily, as they receive pets from each of their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun giggles at they’re playful nature, “you’re just a sweet little creature aren’t you. you wouldn’t hurt a fly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the middle head barks in response, rubbing they’re head on renjun’s knee, ensuing him to laugh and pet him some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“now, we’re did you come from? is your owner here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the middle one raises their head to reveal their collar, with a tag that reads cerberus in the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well hello there cerberus.” renjun smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin feels as if all is well, because he sees the boy petting and smiling with his dog and he’s simply enthralled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun turns over the tag to see if there’s an owner name in the back, it reads, “nades”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the spring god’s heart drops. the nades? the one who rules the underground? the one everyone in olympus tells terrifying stories about, that one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun squints just in case to see if he reads it right. and yup, it still says nades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you belong to nades?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cerberus barks in what seems to be a yes, as renjun sighs. he takes cerberus’s leash and walks them out, looking outside if nades is around. there’s absolutely no one in sight, it’s the first time in a while the street looks like a ghost town, probably since everyone is at work and the lunch rush has stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun sighs, then gulps, “okay, let’s take you back to the underground. i doubt the king there rarely leaves that place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the underground is a place well, under the city of olympus. it’s a place hidden within an abandoned subway track, the abandoned place itself gives renjun the creeps. he’s only been to the underground once, to deliver flowers for some reason. luckily the customer told him to leave the bouquet at the doorstep so he didn’t have to deal with any thugs or mafia members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s basically what the underground is, a place where gangs form and fight clubs tussle. nades is the leader of the whole place, and if he remembers correctly, he lives in this lavish, dark and gothic mansion in the far south. he just had to avoid all eye contact, hope he doesn’t get mugged, and just get from point a to point b. the king better visit the shop once in a while after he does this favor of bringing cerberus back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>on the other hand, na jaemin is thrilled, dumbfounded that the pretty boy decided to bring his dog back. his excitement is nowhere near contained, almost dropping his phone when trying to yank it out his pocket. his fingers are flying, calling jenatos, or jeno, and freaking out over him. jeno is jaemin’s adviser, also a skilled assassin when jaemin finds a target in the mortal world. after his gushing spree, he asks if he can pick him up. took him a few times for jeno to say yes, many pouts and whines that jeno chuckled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you sure renjun took the right dog?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin rolls his eyes, “just do this for me please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a swirling black hole appears out of thin air, fading into existence in front of jaemin’s eyes. from the portal, a pitch black limousine appears. the driver’s window lowers, revealing jeno behind the steering wheel in shades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you took the teleport?” jaemin asks, making his way to the passenger’s seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, your flower boy will be here any minute,” jeno shrugs, “it’s too bright out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“right, i was afraid i’d melt for being here too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin wanted to get back early to dress up nice, even though what he’s wearing right now is fine. he just wanted to impress the pretty garden boy, going through his hair to make sure it wasn’t a sweaty mess. he gets dressed in his best tux and slicks his black hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he walks up to jeno down the hall and asks, “so… what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“isn’t it a little much your highness?” jeno raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what, i want to look like a ceo.” jaemin brushes his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, ceo of the ghost town full of gangs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did you tell my men to not touch him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, all while you poured your heart out talking about him. you’re really head over heels for a guy who just watered plants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ll see once he’s here.” jaemin winks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun makes his way to the black metal gates of the manner, the run down town is suddenly decked in black and gold once he arrives at jaemin’s house. the walk there wasn’t all too bad, no one jumped him which is good. he just got a couple of stares from big guys with scars but that’s all. he takes a deep breath and spots the call box by some plants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>before pressing the button he asks cerberus just in case, “you sure this is your owner and his house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cerberus barks, and renjun sighs in response. he doesn’t even know why he’s talking to them, it’s just a coping mechanism for his nervousness right now. he curses in his mind, and presses the button to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hi, uh… i found your dog cerberus. he must have wandered to olympus… i came to return him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he let’s go of the button, letting out a gulp. there’s feedback from the box, a deeper voice replying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“who is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it didn’t sound scary or intense, just more on the nice but serious side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun stammers, “oh, erm...rensephone. r-renjun…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there was a long pause. renjun is a little worried about the silence. was it something he said?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>technically yes, because now jaemin and jeno are panicking, in an anxious way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did i hear that right? renjun…” jaemin sweats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“god of spring…” jeno continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“with two intimidating, overprotective older brothers...doyoung and zeus himself...jungwoo..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well jungwoo is more laid back—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jeno this is serious! what if they find out, we gotta get him outta here quick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well yeah, he’ll just give cerberus and leave. he’s not gonna stay for too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but like…..what if i want him to stay longer…” jaemin quivers his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jeno rolls his eyes, “renjun is related to one of the most powerful gods in olympus, you sure you wanna date this guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you haven’t seen him jeno! somone should make a sculpture of that man he’s so pretty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay but if you get him in trouble i’m not getting mixed in with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun worriedly presses the button to talk once again, “hello? are you still there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes. come right in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the god holding the leash jumps back, startled by the creaking gates opening backwards. cerberus perks up and makes their way through the entrance and extensive front garden. all the plants and flowers are nearly dead, and there’s only a few black roses sprinkled around randomly. renjun cringes a bit, maybe he could help these plants back to life, but then again there’s two gods of death in that mansion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the doors are giant, solid dark oak complete with a gold doorbell on the right. renjun pushes the button and waits patiently. he brushes down invisible dust from his outfit just in case. should he have worn black or something? the underground god may not like color at all...but he’s just wearing a white blouse and black slacks. it should be fine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a maid appears through the door, which is much more comforting than getting a greeting from the king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“his highness is waiting for you in the throne room, follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh uh, okay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun and cerberus follow the young lady, looking around the many rooms, halls, and corridors. everything is dark, not a splash of color, and renjun somehow likes it. he’s kind of tired of seeing bright happy colors all of the time, it’s time his retinas rest a bit. the theme of this house is black, white, and gold. all in different shades in very regal, lavish styles. the marble floors, black chandeliers, statue busts, everything is very fancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there were even a few maids here and there cleaning up the place, the black furniture must get so dusty quite often. renjun would think there isn’t much to clean, since only probably a few people live here, if not the king alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s like cerberus acknowledges renjun’s amazement, gazing up at him with tounges all out. renjun couldn’t help but smile back, they’re a very sweet dog after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the throne room is very large, second largest to the empty ballroom. there’s only one slick black throne in the room, and it’s big enough to be a couch. there’s a painting behind the throne too, a rather giant one that covers the presumptive windows behind. there’s black curtains and stained windows on the sides, and in the middle a black velvet carpet leading to the throne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and of course on the throne, is nades himself, with the god of death standing on the left. he’s in a somewhat cocky, laid back position on his throne. leg over leg, more laying on the throne than sitting. the maid beside him bows and takes her leave, leaving the four of them behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>before that though, jeno and jaemin were whispering to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“woah” jeno raises his brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“right?!” jaemin nearly squeals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in his normal, rather deep voice jaemin speaks, “ah, you must be renjun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y-yes…” renjun bows quickly, “it’s nice to finally meet you your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“likewise,” jaemin smirks, making renjun’s eye twitch for a bit, “was cerberus troubling to you at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no! not at all, they’re very sweet. i found them wandering in the greenhouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s good, what about your journey here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it was good, nothing bad happened, which is good.” he didn’t even notice he said “good” twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wonderful,” then immediately his mood changes from flirty to playful within a matter of minutes, “cerberus! come here, who’s a good doggy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cerberus leaps to his owner, renjun forgetting about the leash as it let go from his hands completely. the sweat must have been a factor too. cerberus jumps onto the chair, all three tongues kissing and slobbering his face. it’s a very touching sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ll have to excuse his highness,” the man standing speaks up, “he loves his dog very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh cerberus stop!” jaemin laughs in between his words, “i have a guest here, aw did you miss me that much? hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he pats each of their heads as renjun awkwardly shuffles back, “well uh, i’ll be taking my leave then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once his back is turned jaemin stops him, “oh wait! renjun, why don’t you stay for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s getting pretty late...i couldn’t intrude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh i insist, as thanks for bringing my little cerberus back to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank you for the offer, really, it’s just...my family you know, they get worried easily…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aww but cerberus would miss you very much.” jaemin pouts, as cerberus makes their way to renjun to give their puppy eyes. one of their paws even strokes his leg as an added guilt trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh alright, how could i say no to that face,” he bends down to rub their heads, “i’ll just stay for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“splendid! walk with me in the gardens as we wait for our food.” jaemin is already locking his arm into the shorter’s as jeno follows behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh erm….sure…” as if renjun doesn’t have a choice anyway, jaemin is leading him to the back as they speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the gardens in the back are way better than the ones out front, the most obvious difference being it’s thriving with life. of course there’s no colorful flowers or plants, it’s the same, dark color scheme this king is fixated on. not only are there rows and rows of flowers and greens, but a whole orchard of pomegranates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wow…” renjun sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“lovely isn’t it, i rarely show the orchards to guests,” jaemin picks a pomegranate from a tree, “well because i rarely get guests and i don’t want anything to get stolen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then, why do you trust me seeing all this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, cause you’re the god of spring and plant life of course! i wanted to see if you approve of my choices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course i do, everything is very lovely. i rarely see a lot of dark colors within nature, so this is a refreshing palette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m so glad,” jaemin smiles, offering a fruit, “pomegranate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah, no i’m fine thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they continue walking around, talking, all while cerberus is padding next to them and jeno is looking behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“who’s the guy behind us?” renjun whispers as jaemin leans in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh that’s my advisor jeno, the god of death himself. he’s also a bit of my bodyguard. isn’t that so fascinating! life and death in one room, what a small world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun let’s out an airy laugh, looking back to meet eyes with jeno. like jaemin, he’s wearing a suit too, topped with a mic in his ear and hair slicked back. once they lock eyes, jeno gives him a small smile. a surprised renjun goes back to facing the front, both of them are blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yahh jeno, don’t go scaring our guest here.” jaemin teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, no, he wasn’t….i was just—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin’s laughter erupts, “i’m just kidding you two, ah renjunnie, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun doesn’t know how to respond, now that his face is flushed with red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jaemin, food is ready.” jeno cuts through the bushes and makes his way back swiftly, once he got the signal from his mic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah look at him, so busy, he works too much,” jaemin stops to look back, “well! we should get going, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin is very well-mannered, pulling out renjun’s chair and placing his table napkin on his lap ever so gently. he then asks jeno to sit across from renjun, and cerberus being quite attached to the shorter today, invites themselves to sit next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cerberus,” jaemin pouts for the umpteenth time today, “you don’t like renjun more than me do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ahaha...sorry for getting his attention so much…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, i’m just joking renjunnie!” jaemin giggles, “cerberus hasn’t met anyone new in a long time, they aren't usually this friendly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cerberus yips in response and starts digging into their dog bowls once put on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once the other three’s food arrives, renjun didn’t expect it to be this fancy. three medium well stakes the size of about his palm, complete with dark red wine. he then remembers that jaemin must have these meals all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t be shy renjun-ah! dig in~” jaemin starts slicing his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, uh, yes…” he fiddles around with the silverware, not exactly knowing which one he should use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah, you’re not being tested silly. pick whatever you like.” jaemin grins at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun picks a medium sized knife and fork, slowly cutting the juicy steak into pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin watches, “you’re so delicate renjun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks?” renjun raises a brow, “and you seem to watch my every move…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he doesn’t get out much.” jeno interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“jeno-yah!” jaemin playfully slaps his arm, “you’re embarrassing me in front of our guest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the spring god chuckles at this sight, jeno and jaemin are so funny without having to try, he thought he’d be stuck in an awkward silence for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so renjun~” jaemin is staring lovingly at the shorter now, hands holding his face and elbows on the table, “what do you do for work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, i’m a florist… at my brother’s shop. and i occasionally like to take care of the community gardens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really!” jaemin highers his pitch, “well that’s wonderful we need a new gardener don’t we jeno-ah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mmn.” jeno is currently focused on his meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“w-what?! oh no… i couldn’t possibly, i mean, your garden is so flourished already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i mean the front one junnie,” jaemin keeps his gaze locked, “i keep forgetting to tend my poor plants at the entrance, i’m sure you’ve seen the dry desert as it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well... i dunno… the shop has been busy lately, and doyoung and jungwoo need extra hands…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aww, well i’m sure those plants will grow back again someday.” jaemin starts playing with his food, other hand on his right cheek now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>renjun doesn’t like how loud the silence is, finally speaking up, “what if i just think about it for now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really?! you would?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m not saying yes yet!” renjun waves his hands in front of him so he won’t jump to conclusions, “i might just talk about it to my brothers first, i do feel bad about your garden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wow! yes, thank you. you got a business card then?” jaemin claps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh yeah… wait, you just want my number don’t you?” renjun squints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what? no, i just wanna call you to remind you, ya know?” jaemin smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun opens his phone case and finds a spare card, “well here, don’t be calling our line too much, it’s usually my brothers who answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin takes it gleefully, “jeno! i got renjun’s number!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>business</span>
  </em>
  <span> number.” renjun corrects him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“isn’t he so cute~ he wants me to call him everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s wonderful your majesty.” jeno chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t—okay.” renjun gives up entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they eat in silence for a while, cerberus getting the occasional scratches from renjun since he begged. once he finishes his meal he takes the napkin off his lap and stands. cerberus let out a whine once he stopped petting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, thanks for the lovely meal, but my brothers must be worried about me...i should get going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh wait! why don’t we have a round of drinks?” jaemin stands to follow him out. jeno follows him swiftly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry, not a big drinker. i even have work tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“even the god of spring is busy with work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we all have to blend in with the mortals somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cerberus is gonna miss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they’re already clinging onto his leg once renjun opens the door, biting the pant leg’s ankles and ruining the fabric a bit. but renjun isn’t mad, they’re very cute after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it was nice to meet you both. you too cerberus.” he gives one more pats on their heads and waves back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t have to walk back, i can drive you home.” jeno offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, yeah that would be great thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t get too close you two.” jaemin winks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the car ride was pretty awkwardly silent as well, jeno didn’t know what to talk about. renjun felt stiff in his seat, looking out the window, switching from his front to side view every few minutes. the radio wasn’t on, and jeno was panicking a bit. he doesn’t know how to talk to a pretty boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he tries to warm them up a bit, something jaemin would do but not to flirt-like, “sorry about jaemin back there, his highness just wants to leave a charming impression on everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun half chuckles, “yeah, i can see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he’s really nice when you get to know him, even though he runs this place.” jeno shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you guys are close?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“been friends since we were kids, and naturally wanted to be his partner in crime so i stayed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“even in a place with ruffians and thugs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, they all work for jaemin, his father wanted him to run this place to increase crime in the city and cause trouble, but once he died jaemin didn’t want any of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun is intrigued, listening closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“these guys now work to steal from the rich and give to the poor, their families. only giving a portion to jaemin but he always gives back. the neighborhoods kinda look shabby compared to our place but that’s because we’re still in the process of rebuilding. everyone’s still great full for him though, he’s the only king in the ma family that actually cares for his people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wow… he’s so caring. i never knew…” renjun slouches back from his upright position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we underground gods get a bad rep, but we’re no different than you guys.” jeno keeps his eyes on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun gives directions once the black portal takes them up to the city, at the end he just asks to pull up on the sidewalk and he’ll just go from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks jeno,” renjun closes the car door, “tell jaemin that i might agree with his offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jeno’s eyes widen, “cool, we’ll see you soon then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“until then.” renjun does a little wave and runs up to his apartment building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh zeus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>jeno thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s so adorable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no way! tell me what it was like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun is currently on the phone with one of the muses, his best friend donghyuck. after a whole lecture from doyoung he gladly shut himself in his room and texted his friend straight away. he didn’t care if he had to work more shifts in the morning, he just wanted to talk about the two guys he met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it kinda felt like i was the country girl who fell in love with a prince and he showed me his place. i swear it felt like a set on the bachelor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are they cute?” donghyuck squeals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i mean… they’re good looking…” renjun starts blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ahhh! renjunnie has a crush for once! in fact, two crushes!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“n-no way, why would they like a guy like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhm?? renjun please don’t humble yourself, you know you’re pretty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not johphroditie pretty of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please,” donghyuck giggles, “so what were they like? were they scary...did they intimidate you? because i can beat them up if they did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no! they weren’t scary at all,” renjun explains, “sure they seemed intimidating and all but they were really friendly and nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did you tell doyoung about all this?” donghyuck whispers in the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun whispers back, “he’s sleeping dumbo, and i just told him i accidentally took a nap in the greenhouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wow look at you being a rebel.” he could feel donghyuck rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i just, want to see them again. i hate always tending to the shop and being bossed around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i really hope you do, it feels like you took a nice break, i can see how the shop can be stressing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did you stop by?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no but i walked by from across the street and with just doyoung and jungwoo the place was bustling. their on the phones one minute, the next they have to put their customer service face on at the register.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh boy, guess i kinda deserve to take on the deliveries tomorrow.” renjun sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no you don’t!” donghyuck reassures, “you need a break once in a while, i’m sure you don’t wanna work at that shop forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i mean, it’s a family business and we’re doing it for mom and dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well renjun, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun doesn’t know, really. all his life he’s been with the plants, it’s all he’s ever known. he wants to continue the business for his mom, but at the moment he just wants to try something new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>at his final year of high school, his mother’s condition got worse, so he just went straight to working after graduation. no college or anything. he even had a second job to help with the hospital bills. now he works full time at the shop, and it’s like everyday merges with the next. nothing new, always the same routine. this day was just an interruption, and he liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if i were you, i would take the offer you know,” renjun forgot about donghyuck’s question, he was so immersed in his thoughts, “could help you escape the pains of work, and could get you closer to those two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“true,” renjun shrugs, “but not the last part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just admit it jun! you like them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun giggles and finds a crumpled paper on his desk, bringing it up to the speaker of his phone, “oh no! you’re breaking up… can’t hear you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t avoid it huang!” donghyuck chuckles, “you’re in looove~ jisung must have misfired his arrow on the underground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shut up!!!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>renjun shows up earlier than usual, to hopefully impress doyoung on his dedication for the shop (or whatever). the bells dingle behind him signalling his favorite brother, jungwoo, to pop up from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“morning bro!” jungwoo calls, as renjun ties his apron in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the youngest smiles, “hi jungwoo, where’s doyoung?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“getting flower shipments, after that he’s going to the local farms. he’ll be busy today.” jungwoo winks at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh really?” renjun raises a brow, but chuckles, “i can’t get into trouble today though, we fought last night because i missed curfew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t mind him,” jungwoo waves his hand, “he just worries about us is all. takes it from mom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s true, doyoung basically took over the maternity role and babied renjun most of his life when their mother died. he’s strict at times, but he can be fun when the time calls. he’s just serious about leaving the huang family legacy, and because he’s the god of harvest. jungwoo is more like their dad, easy going, care free, but intense when someone messes with his brothers. jungwoo is his favorite because he lets him get away with anything, he let’s renjun actually have fun. he even has the perfect reason and story at times when doyoung finds out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun also thinks it’s because they were close to their parents the most. doyoung took his mother’s death the hardest, she was always there for him, especially when he was sick. he supplied the most funds for their parents, and spends after hours at the office to this day. renjun knows doyoung is stressed, but doyoung swears he likes it, he’s a workaholic. he doesn’t mind staying up for a bit once jungwoo and renjun are asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun flips the closed sign at the door to open, awaiting for the customers at the back. he found some smaller bouquets around the front that needed to be filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jungwoo spots a pair of individuals hopping out of a parked limo, all dressed in black. the one with black bangs and a large overcoat takes off his shades once he enters, the other one in a suit looks like he’s talking to someone with his earpiece. jungwoo wants to make a joke about them looking like spies, but felt like they would send a missile if he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the one with bangs touching his lashes places his hands over the counter, “is this the huang flower shop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun recognizes that velvety, deep voice anywhere. he takes a tiny peek to make sure it’s him, and it’s him. in fact both of them are here, and renjun’s heart can't stop hammering his throat. he’s sure at this point they could hear the ba-dumps, he hides deeper into the storage closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, can i help you?” jungwoo gives him his award winning smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m looking for huang renjun, rensephone if you will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun starts pinching himself, this has to be some nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, whatever for?” jungwoo leans to rest his chin on his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i hear he’s a fantastic gardener, and was wondering if i could give him a job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“absolutely not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>another voice enters the conversation, and renjun’s heart goes from panging to almost dead silent within a matter of seconds. in fact, it practically reached his stomach acids by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i thought you were taking care of the shipments?!” jungwoo whispers at the figure who just walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what intentions do you have with my brother?” doyoung is here, holding a box in one arm and glaring down at jaemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin doesn’t loose his stature though, “i’m only here to offer him a job. he’s the god of spring after all, i was just wondering if he could bring my plants back to life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shouldn’t dead things in the underground stay dead?” doyoung lifts his brow. renjun wants to crawl out the storage window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“now, now doyoung, he’s just here for plant related business is all…” jungwoo tries to calm him down, “wait… you’re nades…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“in the flesh,” jaemin shrugs, “this offer could be good for your business as well, i’ll be paying a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why does it have to be renjun? i’m the god of harvest.” doyoung places the box down to cross his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, out of politeness, i’ve only seen renjun’s work at the greenhouse.” jaemin fires back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’d like to take up on your offer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all eyes are on renjun now, doyoung giving him a surprised look. doyoung takes the shortest’s arm and tugs him back a bit, but not too harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t tell me you actually met this man in the underground!” doyoung sneers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun yanks away from his grip, “you heard him, this can be good for our business. he wanted to meet with me because appreciates my work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>doyoung turns to jungwoo, “did you know about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jungwoo places his hands up as if the police was here, “don’t look at me! i didn’t know he went to the underground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“plus doyoung,” renjun adds, “i’m an adult now, i can make my own decisions. i’m only doing this for the shop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can write you a check right now.” jaemin takes out a pen from his coat, a checkbook his handed to him from jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he writes some numbers, rips a piece off, then slides it across the counter. jungwoo’s eyes widen, showing the number to doyoung and now they’re both speechless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s a lot of zeroes.” jungwoo’s lips are dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>doyoung clears his throat after looking, “okay, we’ll take on your deal, but, if you lay even a finger on my brother i’ll make sure you’re buried deeper in the underground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“noted,” jaemin steps back, in which jeno automatically steps in front to make sure no threats come to the king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aww yeah! thanks doyou—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t think you’re getting paid to hangout with them,” doyoung warns renjun, “you’re paid to work, and i’ll be calling you every hour to make sure you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“isn’t that a bit much…” jungwoo asks for renjun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i get that you two are royalty but i’m not taking any chances. even if renjun complains about you guys in the slightest, the deal is off.” doyoung places his hands over his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i just want to see my lovely flowers back to normal is all. that check is for the week by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i thought this was just for a year…” jungwoo’s eyes are practically out of his sockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“h-how much did you put on there?!” renjun asks jaemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin ignores his question, “well we better get going right junnie? can’t let those flowers wilt any further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was about to put his hand on renjun’s shoulder when he’s startled by doyoung’s, “hands off”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin swipes his hand back and raises them as if he’s at security check at an airport. he stays in that pose until he finally leaves the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>doyoung calls out one more, “no funny business.” before the doors finally close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once all three are outside, jaemin hunches over and is out of breath. he feels like he just had a talk with a dictator, his heart is still drumming even though he was trying to stay composed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you good jaem?” renjun asks, a bit worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah,” jaemin takes more breaths, “that was the most intense situation ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>renjun giggles, “i’m just glad we survived and we can all hangout now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m glad too, now come on renjunnie! i wanna see you at work.” he opens the door for him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. vernal equinox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i hear it’s someone’s birthday today 👀</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a late renjun birthday post teehee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>renjun isn’t wearing anything too fancy, he’s going to be working with dirt and fertilizer anyway. he’s just wearing a button up blouse and ripped jeans, but to jaemin and jeno he looked really cute. totally not because the blouse was oversized and had baby blue stripes. </p><p> </p><p>“renjun-ah, you wait out here with jeno while i get the maids and butlers who want to help you out.” jaemin smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“okay,” renjun giggles at his excitement, “i’ll be right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“jaemin’s really happy that you’re here.” jeno catches up to him after parking the car. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i’m happy to help.” renjun takes a breath of the fresh morning air. </p><p> </p><p>“if he bothers or teases you too much you can call me.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll keep that in mind.” renjun smiles. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin walks out in a whole new outfit with the servants following him closely behind, like a mother duck with her ducklings. his threads still look expensive, even though he’s wearing jeans and a workout-looking jacket. it felt like much once renjun saw a gucci belt appear from jaemin’s loose shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“alright renjun, what do you want us to do?” jaemin is all giddy. </p><p> </p><p>“us?” renjun questions. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah! i’m gonna be joining too, i’d love to learn from the master.” the taller starts rolling up his sleeves and puts a sun hat on. </p><p> </p><p>he then offers renjun a hat to protect him from the heat, the shorter rejects it at first but once it’s put on his head jaemin can’t help but smile. renjun looks so tiny and pretty in anything. </p><p> </p><p>“you joining jeno?” jaemin asks as he puts his gloves on. </p><p> </p><p>“nah, i’ll be preparing lunch. see you in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay~! so what’s first on the agenda injun?” </p><p> </p><p>“well we should dig out all the dead plants since they won’t regrow, the weeds too.” </p><p> </p><p>“all of that?! but, can’t you magic them back to life?” jaemin asks, wiggling his fingers in the air like a magic act. </p><p> </p><p>“i know it’s lame but,” renjun bites his lip, “i don’t actually have much powers.”</p><p> </p><p>“what?!” jaemin said this quite loud, startling the servants, “but you’re the god of spring, nature!”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, but it doesn’t mean i can manipulate plants to grow as quickly as possible. my powers are weak so i just plant the traditional way.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh come on, maybe you haven’t used your powers in a while, now’s the time to test them out.”</p><p> </p><p>“i dunno…”</p><p> </p><p>“come on jun! you can do this, just bring a little flower back to life~ just one for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“okay fine, but don’t say i warned you.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun takes a breath and rubs his hands together. he targets a dead, barren bush with not even leaves to spare. he touches a branch gently, closing his eyes and imagining the bush sprouting back its leaves and flowers. or at least, that’s how his mother told him that’s how he powers work. at least she dabbled in plant manipulation. </p><p> </p><p>after a few seconds, he opens them. and low and behold, absolutely nothing happened. renjun makes a forced, awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“oh, so traditional way it is then.” jaemin attempts to lighten up the mood. </p><p> </p><p>renjun sighs, “told you so! now, let’s get started everyone shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>it’s only been thirty minutes since they all have started picking out bushes and de-weeding, but the king has been complaining for a while. </p><p> </p><p>“renjuuuniee the sun is so hot…”</p><p> </p><p>renjun sighs, this is the third time saying, “there’s a glass ceiling up there jaemin, it's hotter outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ve been sweating like a pig…”</p><p> </p><p>“need to lie down your highness?” renjun chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin walks over to the front steps and sits on them, renjun follows and places his sun hat on the side. </p><p> </p><p>“this is hard work, you like doing this?” jaemin takes off his jacket and uses it as a towel. what renjun didn’t expect was his sleeveless tank. </p><p> </p><p>renjun tries to ignore his toned arms, “yeah i like it, i mean i grew up loving nature all my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“i think i’ll just leave the rest up to you, hopefully lunch will be ready soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“you sure? i mean, we just started.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes, and besides, you guys seem to have the hang of it more than me. i’m better at managing businesses.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re a ceo too?! i thought you steal from the rich and give to the poor…”</p><p> </p><p>“ah, did jeno tell you that? we steal from bad corporates and my father owned a couple of businesses. but i use most of the money to give back rather than spend. something unlike what my father did.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re very generous.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m just more for the people ya know?” jaemin shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>they both hear the large front doors creek open, jeno peaking through with two glasses of lemonade. </p><p> </p><p>“lunch is almost ready,” he sets the tray of drink down in front of him and sits with them, “you tired old man?”</p><p> </p><p>jaemin clicks his tounge, “just winded. you’re older than me by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“is he working at all renjun?” jeno turns to the oldest. </p><p> </p><p>“yes, he’s doing as much as he can,” renjun pats jaemin’s back, “i think we’ll take the rest from here.” </p><p> </p><p>“yup, right after lunch.” jaemin takes the shorter’s hand to run inside for air conditioning. they forgot jeno’s lemonade offerings so he took them back inside. </p><p> </p><p>cerberus is already at the table at their new favorite seat, right next to renjun’s from yesterday. he looks lovely once renjun enters the room, jaemin can relate. </p><p> </p><p>renjun rushes over to pat their heads, “hi cerberus! miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>the three heads all bark in unison, licking renjun’s hands right after. </p><p> </p><p>“why didn’t you want to join us outside jeno?” renjun asks, twirling pasta around his fork. </p><p> </p><p>“oh uh…” jeno clears his throat, “i didn’t want to disturb you guys… and plus doyoung said it’s not a hangout.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh yeah,” renjun says nonchalantly, “he hasn’t called me yet so—”</p><p> </p><p>a ringtone is sounded from renjun’s pocket, he embarrassingly excuses himself from the table to go outside and take it. cerberus wanted to follow along, but they’re preoccupied by their food. </p><p> </p><p>“you like him don’t you~” jaemin tells him out of the blue. </p><p> </p><p>jeno coughs on his meal a bit, and after a swig of water, “n-no… i don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“hehe, yes you do.” jaemin continues to tease. </p><p> </p><p>“but don’t you like him too your highness?” jeno wipes his mouth, his coughs starting to die down. </p><p> </p><p>“why yes,” jaemin stirs his lemonade after adding sugar, “but who says we both can’t like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“we can?” jeno widens his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin laughs at his bewilderment, “of course we can! you know i like you too you know…” </p><p> </p><p>“r-really?”</p><p> </p><p>“we’ve been friends since diapers. think i developed feelings once we turned sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“no way, i did too…” jeno blinks. </p><p> </p><p>“and you didn’t have the balls to ask me out,” jaemin huffs, crossing his arms, “sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“well how am i supposed to confess my feelings to the king of the underground, god of the dead?!” </p><p> </p><p>“it’s better now than never.” jaemin shrugs, taking a sip. </p><p> </p><p>“well, i like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“that was a lot to unpack, now we don’t have to go through those tropey love triangle battles! who will win… the childhood best friend or bad boy.”</p><p> </p><p>jeno laughs, “i’m just glad we have a type.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah,” jaemin stares adoringly at renjun once he walks in, “a really dreamy one.”</p><p> </p><p>“...what are you two up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“nothing! you’re just really pretty renjun.”</p><p> </p><p>“thank you?”</p><p> </p><p>jeno and jaemin eye each other cheekily and continue eating, all while renjun awkwardly goes back to slurping alfredo pasta. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>renjun is back in his room, no lectures from doyoung, just an extra pastry jungwoo picked up for him. haechan has perfect timing too, setting up a group call once renjun plopped onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>they talked about the usuals first, haechan talking about what happened in uni, chenle struggling with midterms, jisung at the practice room for dance. even though he’s a god of love, he loves dance most of all. </p><p> </p><p>“so how was work today renjun?” donghyuck asks out of nowhere, probably because renjun was quiet for a while in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, it was good. i didn’t have to make deliveries for doyoung, jaemin came to the store.” </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” donghyuck yells, waking all of olympus. </p><p> </p><p>“NO WAY…” chenle follows.</p><p> </p><p>“nades?!” jisung adds, quieter than his shouting friends. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah... i’m a gardener for his manor now…”</p><p> </p><p>“omigod, is it spooky there?” chenle worries.</p><p> </p><p>jisung adds onto their worries, “are they… mean? nades and jenatos?”</p><p> </p><p>“no! not at all you guys, they’re not what everyone makes them out to be. they’re really sweet, and jaemin has a lovely garden.”</p><p> </p><p>“you’re not getting a case of stockholm syndrome are you?” chenle interrupts renjun’s gushing.</p><p> </p><p>renjun scoffs, “no! i have not been kidnapped, they offered me a job and i took it. beats being in the store all day.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck adds fuel to the fire, “plus, renjun has a crush on them~”</p><p> </p><p>“n-no!” renjun pouts through the phone, “they’re just fun to be around…i mean it’s not like they like me, they seem to have a relationship themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh?” he can feel donghyuck lift a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, during lunch they were all flirty with each other and looked like they were hiding something from me. i shouldn’t even try to have a crush on them when they look like a good match.” </p><p> </p><p>“well maybe they’re just a couple of friends ya know, best ones. i’m pretty sure they’ve been friends for years since they’re the only gods in the underground.” chenle suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“plus, you don’t know for sure they’re dating,” jisung assures some more, “you just met the two, and i’m sure they’re more fixated on you since they wanted you to work at their place.”</p><p> </p><p>“you think so?” renjun blushes, “but you know the saying, three’s a crowd. i don’t know if they’d be comfortable adding me to the mix.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>it’s been a couple days since the first deweeding day, and now the three musketeers are at a local hardware shop to find flower seeds for the front yard. jaemin and jeno didn’t want to go to the huang flower shop for certain reasons, and renjun could see why. jaemin loved teasing people, but not people who are too hot-headed. they finally made it to the greenhouse section, where it immediately started to smell like potting mix and weed repellent. </p><p> </p><p>renjun doesn’t exactly know if they have black flowers as jaemin requested, surely there must be roses with that hue but not a ton of flowers. he leads the other two to the seeds and they start their search. the two are in more casual clothing today, nothing fancy and no suit getups. jaemin looks good in a turtleneck and monochrome coat, while jeno is wearing glasses and rocking a knit sweater with ripped jeans. </p><p> </p><p>renjun laughs, “i’ve never seen you guys look so comfy. did you finally ease up to me?”</p><p> </p><p>jaemin giggles and asks, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ve just seen you guys in tuxes and all these leather and fancy threads, this is a nice change. n-not saying it’s better or anything, i mean anything you guys wear is nice…” </p><p> </p><p>jaemin laughs out loud, while jeno chuckles along, shoulders bouncing.</p><p> </p><p>“ah, renjun, you’re just so cute, i think you have a great fashion sense yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“jaemin, there aren’t a lot of dark or black flowers, we should look in other stores or maybe give up and order online.” jeno keeps looking though the seed packets.</p><p> </p><p>jaemin sighs, “yup, you’re right. maybe we should look in a few more stores after we grab a bite to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, are we going back home?” renjun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“no silly, we can just eat out. my treat.” jaemin smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“it’s okay, i brought some money…” </p><p> </p><p>“no renjunnie i insist. i’m your boss after all, let me handle the payment.” </p><p> </p><p>jeno shrugs at the shorter, “you’ll get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>they all walk to the limo with just white flower seeds, jaemin and jeno up in the front and renjun in the back. </p><p> </p><p>“so, what do you wanna eat renjun?” jeno asks.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m fine with whatever.” renjun buckles his seat belt.</p><p> </p><p>jeno looks at him from the rear view mirror “come on employee of the month, anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun chuckles, “well, my favorite food is hotpot. but it is kinda hot out…”</p><p> </p><p>“hotpot sounds good! right jeno?” jaemin bounces in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i haven’t had that in a while. let’s go. you know a place?” jeno adjusts his mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“there should be one near the subway.”</p><p> </p><p>they made it to renjun’s favorite hotpot place, the one with claw machines at the front and an ice cream case at the back. jaemin tells the hostess for a table for three, all following her to a booth with a window. it’s lucky that the booth seat was more round than the three having to awkwardly assign who sits across who. making two sit together and one alone. </p><p> </p><p>renjun is sandwiched in the middle while jeno is on his left and jaemin on his right. when the two on the sides reached for the menu, they would brush past renjun’s shoulders. the shorter didn’t know why his face feels so flushed, the steamy soup hasn’t even arrived yet. </p><p> </p><p>to past the time after ordering, jaemin took out a spare pen and started doodling on napkins. jeno had one too, and asked renjun to play tic tac toe. they did three rounds until jaemin asked to add to his drawings. renjun just draws a few flowers, such as small roses and floral designs. </p><p> </p><p>“wow renjun! you’re a good artist.” jaemin claps. </p><p> </p><p>“it’s just a doodle jaem,” renjun scratches the back of his head, “it’s not that good.”</p><p> </p><p>“i think it’s really pretty, this could be a brand design for your store.” jeno adds. </p><p> </p><p>“you guys are just being nice.” renjun sets the pen next to his fork. </p><p> </p><p>“you’re just modest renjun,” jeno smiles, “you have wonderful talent.” </p><p> </p><p>“your cajun seafood hotpot is here!” their waitress informs them, setting the pot in the middle while another waiter places bowls and the egg roll appetizers they ordered. </p><p> </p><p>“now this looks good, can you handle spice renjun?” jaemin asks as he splits his chopsticks in two. </p><p> </p><p>“yup, hope you guys can take it too.” renjun smirks, placing soup into his bowl. </p><p> </p><p>let’s just say a few good slurps in, the two didn’t handle it all too well. they kept asking for water refills or asking to take a sip from renjun’s ice tea, but to no avail. their burning tongues suffered the rath of mild leveled shrimps, scallops, dumplings, and udon. </p><p> </p><p>“can we please get some popsicles after this,” jaemin cries, his flaming red tongue sticking out. </p><p> </p><p>“i think there’s a fireplace in my stomach.” jeno sweats from his brow. </p><p> </p><p>“maybe mild is a little too spicy,” renjun says worriedly, after slurping the last bits of soup leftover in his bowl. he had three helpings, and a few sips from the other two bowls. </p><p> </p><p>once they got up for ice cream, renjun learned jaemin is lactose intolerant. usually popsicles don’t contain dairy, its just frozen fruit juice after all, so he gives him a cherry one. both jeno and renjun head for the ice cream swirl machines, both picking the chocolate and vanilla swirl. they all walk out eating their ice cream, jaemin offering jeno and renjun to lick his before it melts. </p><p> </p><p>they’re about to walk to the parking meter where their limo was parked until they heard a voice call out to renjun. </p><p> </p><p>they whirl around to the location of the sound, and see renjun’s friends. donghyuck, chenle, mark, and jisung. </p><p> </p><p>“renjun! ah, it’s been forever!” donghyuck runs up to his his best friend, quickly letting go after looking up at jeno and jaemin. </p><p> </p><p>“oh—sorry if i was interrupting anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“no, it’s okay hyuck. i miss you two. guys, this is jeno and jaemin. jaemin’s my boss.” renjun introduces them. </p><p> </p><p>“this is donghyuck, a muse, chenle god of the soul, jisung god of love, and mark god of wisdom.”</p><p> </p><p>“so, haechan, psycle, cupid park, and marthena. heard of you all before, it’s nice to meet you.” jaemin shakes their hands. </p><p> </p><p>“we hope we’re not ruining your little date.” chenle winks. </p><p> </p><p>“it’s not a date…” renjun beads sweat on his forehead, “we’re just taking a lunch break.”</p><p> </p><p>“mhm~” mark adds to the tease. </p><p> </p><p>“well, what are you guys doing anyway?” renjun crosses his arms playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“a bit of shopping,” donghyuck links his arm with mark’s, “it’s spring break you three should join us!”</p><p> </p><p>“oh uhm, i dunno,” renjun shrugs, “we’re still trying to find some plants for the garden—”</p><p> </p><p>“we’d love to!” jaemin interrupts. </p><p> </p><p>jeno adds, “yeah, we have nothing really planned so sure.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun turns to jaemin, “but, we still have to look for black flower seeds. plus white since they didn’t have a lot in the store.” </p><p> </p><p>“don’t worry renjun, let’s just take a break. i can finally meet new friends too.”</p><p> </p><p>all seven walk together, donghyuck and mark in front, renjun and his two new friends in the middle, and the younger ones in the back. renjun walks a bit faster to reach donghyuck’s listening radius. </p><p> </p><p>“okay lee, what are you planning?” renjun whisper snaps. </p><p> </p><p>“nothing! we literally just found you three. also those two are really cute, i could see why you like them.” donghyuck giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“quiet! they’ll hear you!”</p><p> </p><p>moments later donghyuck finds a cute clothing shop across the street, and drags the group inside. the clothes there are very casual, minimalist. there are pastel hues within the sweaters and monochrome tops and bottoms. chenle and jisung step out to see the nearby arcade, mark tagging along. donghyuck is already piling clothes into renjun’s arms, insisting he tries them on. after the shorter asks why, donghyuck just shoves him in the fitting room with no answer. </p><p> </p><p>“what’s with all the threads?” jaemin asks the muse. </p><p> </p><p>“oh glad you asked,” donghyuck begins, “you see, renjun’s birthday is tomorrow and i want to give him a new wardrobe.”</p><p> </p><p>“his birthday?!” jeno and jaemin gasp in unison. </p><p> </p><p>after donghyuck presses a finger on his lips to shush them, the two gods repeat their question in a whisper-scream. </p><p> </p><p>“he never told us it was his birthday tomorrow.” jaemin sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“that’s because he’s always secretive about it, he doesn’t make it a big deal. plus it’s pretty obvious that it’s near the vernal equinox, hello! he’s the god of spring.” donghyuck lectures. </p><p> </p><p>“ohh, that does make sense.” jeno realizes. </p><p> </p><p>“what should we do jeno? what do you think he wants.” jaemin asks. </p><p> </p><p>“well, if you ask me,” donghyuck interrupts, “a swanky mansion party seems pretty awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>just as jaemin claps and jumps with glee, jeno stops him, “i think that’s more of what you want than renjun. you sure renjun isn’t more of the intimate get together type?” </p><p> </p><p>“ok but,” donghyuck starts whining, “aren’t you two trying to impress renjun? don’t you two like him?”</p><p> </p><p>the two immediately blush, jaemin stammering, “i mean…. kinda yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck rolls his eyes, “uh, duh. now are you gonna do a big party or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“who would we invite…?” jeno mentions. </p><p> </p><p>“oh my zeus, do you guys have like, zero friends?” donghyuck cringes. </p><p> </p><p>“underground gods aren’t too popular ya know?” jaemin awkwardly laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“we’re gonna have to change that. not a lot of people know where the underground is which is good, i’ll just invite everyone renjun knows. except doyoung, he’ll shut the whole thing down.” donghyuck suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“so, we’re just gonna be in charge of the rest?” jeno lifts a brow. </p><p> </p><p>“of course not!” donghyuck chuckles, “we’ll come early to help you, while zeus will just distract renjun the whole day with deliveries or something.”</p><p> </p><p>jeno sighs, “we’re really doing this jaemin?” </p><p> </p><p>jaemin shrugs, “i dunno, i think it’ll be fun! anything for our junnie ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>renjun walks out from one of the rooms to check the mirror outside. now jeno and jaemin are extremely red, steam is practically fuming out of their ears at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t know if this suits me well hyuck…” renjun stares at his reflection timidly. </p><p> </p><p>“what! but you’re so adorable in a skirt. you’ve got nice legs, right jeno? jaemin?” donghyuck asks cheekily. </p><p> </p><p>the two gods of death are absolutely speechless, responding as if they just learned how to talk. with “mhms” and just head shakes. </p><p> </p><p>renjun really does look good in a white tennis skirt, preppy cream sweater, and a pink beret. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the dreaded alarm sound of “night owl” shows up blaring in his dreams. renjun groans, flopping his arm to reach his phone on the nightstand to shut it up. another day has passed, but maybe today won’t be so bad. </p><p> </p><p>his older brother bursts in right on time to remind him, “happy birthday renjun!!!” </p><p> </p><p>renjun rubs his eyes, “thanks jungwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>he’s greeted with a single cupcake with a little candle on it. it’s a small gesture, but it’s enough for renjun. he pauses to think of a wish, then blows the flame out. </p><p> </p><p>“yay! also hurry up and change, i made pancakes downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>after washing his face and brushing his teeth, he grabs a pair of jeans and a pale yellow blouse to slip on. he puts a tan knit sweater vest on top to make the oversized top slimmer on his torso, but with puffy sleeves. </p><p> </p><p>once renjun dashes down the stairs jungwoo compliments him, “wow, looking good birthday boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“thanks,” renjun fixes his hair at a nearby mirror, “where’s doyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>“doing his shipment runs again. he can’t make it tonight, but he said you can have a little party here if you want.” </p><p> </p><p>jungwoo added the lie at the end so renjun could “invite” his friends over for a party. donghyuck didn’t want to go through pretending they forgot renjun’s birthday while they were preparing. </p><p> </p><p>“really? he’s gonna be out for that long?”</p><p> </p><p>“yep, gonna be back first thing tomorrow, but he left you a present by the counter.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun spots a small box wrapped in pink paper and a blue ribbon. he carefully opens it, and finds a golden necklace with his name engraved in cursive. </p><p> </p><p>“classic doyoung.” jungwoo looks up from his phone as renjun puts the necklace on. </p><p> </p><p>“so… i’m just gonna head over to jaemin’s for today?” renjun asks. </p><p> </p><p>“oh, no!” jungwoo stops him suspiciously, “uh, doyoung wanted you to make some deliveries while i take the register all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“ugh, seriously? we need more employees…” renjun groans. </p><p> </p><p>“i know i know, i’m sorry. but don’t worry, i’ll let your friends know about your little party. just wait till then, the deliveries will go by quick.” jungwoo reassures him. </p><p> </p><p>“fine, hopefully they’re not too far away.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah…” </p><p> </p><p>jungwoo feels bad for lying to him, but once night falls it will all be worth it. renjun heads out to the store first to place the flower deliveries in the truck, and basically to his dismay, all the orders are miles and miles away. heck, there’s even a wedding needing flowers at the countryside. he figures he has to go their first to get it over with. </p><p> </p><p>meanwhile, donghyuck is ordering around his friends and the servants of where everything should be placed. jaemin and jeno feels as if he’s known their staff well, even though they only met him yesterday. he was getting comfortable being in charge. </p><p> </p><p>at lunch break, everything is set. the decorations are placed, dj called, renjun’s friends and family, all according to plan. </p><p> </p><p>“now, did you two get him a present?” donghyuck asks. </p><p> </p><p>jeno and jaemin stop chewing, pause in silence. </p><p> </p><p>“YOU DIDN’T GET HIM ANYTHING?!” donghyuck shrieks. </p><p> </p><p>“to be fair, we’ve only known renjun for a couple of days…” jeno mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin adds, “plus, what do we give to the most perfect person in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“we have been friends with renjun longer than them hyuck.” chenle shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“ugh, okay but, you guys must have thought of something? if not just go out and buy something! you have ‘till nine pm!” donghyuck shoos them out of their home. </p><p> </p><p>“o-okay, just take care of cerberus! don’t overfeed them!” jaemin calls back. </p><p> </p><p>the doors slam behind them and the search is on. </p><p> </p><p>today was probably the longest birthday for renjun. on one trip he had a flat tire and had to wait for a change, then he ran out of gas right as he was about to go in a gas station. it felt like he was going to the corners of the globe just to deliver flowers but it was all done. he didn’t even want to have a party anymore, tired of unloading all these pungent, frilly, delicate plants. he just wanted to call it a day and sleep, maybe reschedule the party tomorrow. it’s only nine pm now but he feels like he just ran a marathon. </p><p> </p><p>once he makes it to the bed though, his phone decides to ring. michael jackson’s “bad” echoes through his room, renjun groans and picks it up, knowing fully well who it is. </p><p> </p><p>“what do you waaant.”</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck scoffs, “wow, and here i was about to greet you happy birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun ignores his comment, “thank you, goodnight…”</p><p> </p><p>“wait! oh my, are you sleepy? renjun it’s only nine.”</p><p> </p><p>as if he was drunk renjun just responds, “yeah and it’s sleepy-bye time… goodnight!”</p><p> </p><p>“my zeus, how many deliveries did he give you… i’ll be right there bestie.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun gets a good ten minute nap until he hears a knock from his door. after telling jungwoo three times to get it, he figured he isn’t even at home and trudges his way to the door. he tells the constant doorbells and knocks to be quiet and that he was coming. </p><p> </p><p>low and behold donghyuck is there, “renjun! oh dang, you look terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“wow thanks.” renjun rubs his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“come on renjun let’s get you dressed.” </p><p> </p><p>“dressed? for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“the biggest party of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh huh, and i’m six foot four. where are we actually going?” renjun is slowly starting to grasp reality now. </p><p> </p><p>“you’ll see~” donghyuck giggles at his own antics. </p><p> </p><p>renjun finally notices that donghyuck is in a suit, and that he was holding another in one arm while he’s trying to prop the shorter up with the other. </p><p> </p><p>“donghyuck,” renjun is fully awake now, “what is going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“seems like your insomnia left, go get dressed.” donghyuck closes the door to his room behind him, waiting for the birthday boy to get in his birthday suit. </p><p> </p><p>“what is happening…” renjun walks out, a while black suit from top to bottom. the only white in his clothes being his blouse and nothing else, until donghyuck hands him a studded white mask. </p><p> </p><p>“just follow me junnie.”</p><p> </p><p>jeno and jaemin’s limo is parked outside, and after renjun locks the door he has an itching feeling as to what is going on. he allows himself to be lead by donghyuck, both having their masks on for something to be unveiled at the underground. once renjun and donghyuck are at the back, he spots the driver at the front mirror. the familiar eyes form crescents upon meeting each other. </p><p> </p><p>a black portal swirls and expands out of thin air, jeno starting the engine and driving straight in. at the other side, the three are already at the mansion’s driveway, where music is blasting and the sounds of people having fun and mingling are in the air. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck let’s himself out first, then opens renjun’s door. renjun looks at him weird. </p><p> </p><p>“okay, i didn’t know prom was back in season.”</p><p> </p><p>“come on renjun-ah you’re gonna love it!” donghyuck grabs his hand and runs right in, while jeno lingers behind after handing the keys to one of the butlers. </p><p> </p><p>“you ready?” donghyuck asks. </p><p> </p><p>renjun takes a breath, “as i’ll ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>the large manor doors swing open slowly, revealing all the people he loves. he was confused at first, since he didn’t exactly recognize them in masks, but once they took it off his smile faded in like a trickling river on a dry desert. </p><p> </p><p>“surprise!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wHAT THE CLIFF HANGER BEWWWW I’ll post the next chapter soon sorry TT midterms are comin and I’ve been busy rip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. we'll meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>get ready for a rollercoaster of emotions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know i am very late for renju's bday im so sorry akjkjeb but here it is!! hope u enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“w-what is going on?” renjun is blushing, unsure if he wants to believe this is actually happening.</p><p> </p><p>he really didn’t expect a large surprise party. this feeling is nicer than just calling over his small group of friends and having a little party, but it’s also a bit much. he starts greeting all his old friends and family members, such as friends from high school and cousins he hasn’t seen for a while. everyone creates a path down to the throne room, the deeper renjun goes to greet, the more knows or is closer to them. </p><p> </p><p>he’s finally met with his six friends, smiling cheekily along with his brother. jeno and jaemin take their spots on the throne couch with cerberus in jaemin’s hand, donghyuck is sitting next to jaemin whilst chenle is next to jeno, and jisung and mark are on the sides next to their lovers. jungwoo is standing next to mark, already having a slice of cake.</p><p> </p><p>“happy birthday renjun!” all seven say in unison. </p><p> </p><p>renjun can’t seem to stop his constant smiling, “thank you guys, this is all very thoughtful.” </p><p> </p><p>jeno and jaemin stand to offer their seat on the throne so they’ll have a chance to give their gifts.</p><p> </p><p>“here’s my gift renjun,” jeno hands him a small black box. </p><p> </p><p>“and don’t forget mine!” jaemin excitedly hands him a bigger box, with some gold patterns. </p><p> </p><p>renjun opens jeno’s present first, and finds little handmade jewelry. there’s these two bracelets that read “jeno” and “jaemin” with black and white beads and charms. they all had a black and white theme, and the last one was a gold necklace with a heart locket.</p><p> </p><p>“i wasn’t sure if you would like the jewelry i made, so i got you a locket as well. jaemin made the jaemin bracelet and we each made bracelets with each other’s names… i thought it was weird and cheesy to put our names, but jaemin insisted” jeno shyly explains. </p><p> </p><p>renjun blushes, “i really love them all, this is so sweet! thank you.” he puts the two bracelets with their names on his right wrist and shows them off. he especially loves the charms, containing keys, a gummy bear, and black hearts. </p><p> </p><p>he then opens jaemin’s present, and is surprised to find a mini art kit. well, from the outside it looked small but it had four layers of art tools: pencils, oil crayons, paint, and paint brushes. </p><p> </p><p>“i dunno if you’re still into art and drawing and stuff, but i think it suits you. you’re a good artist renjun.” jaemin smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“thanks jaemin, i love it a lot. you two are so kind…. i don’t know what else to say.” renjun replies.</p><p> </p><p>“we kinda got these at the last minute but we’re glad you like them.” jeno adds.</p><p> </p><p>“i do, and i wanna keep them forever,” renjun smiles at his gifts, “did you plan all this by the way? or did someone make you.”</p><p> </p><p>jaemin chuckles, “donghyuck gave us a little recommendation.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun glances at his best friend, “a masquerade ball? really?” </p><p> </p><p>“you said you wanted to have one!” donghyuck argues.</p><p> </p><p>“when i was five!” renjun looks up at the two of them, “i’m sorry if he made you guys go through all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“no don’t be sorry renjun-ah,” jaemin sits down next to him, jeno following, “we wanted to do this for you ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“we felt bad if we didn’t do anything for your birthday.” jeno agrees. </p><p> </p><p>“you all are the best.” renjun happily sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“don’t get all sappy on us yet, let’s party!” donghyuck shouts the last two words.</p><p> </p><p>at that moment, the music is pumped up, everyone is mingling and showing who’s under the mask, party games are being played for prizes, and there’s already a long line for the food tables. jeno and jaemin follow renjun around, doing whatever he wants to do. the birthday boy would talk to guests, bring food to the throne, request songs, and even won a few rounds of bean bag toss. </p><p> </p><p>donghyuck even set up a beer pong game, but since jisung and chenle are here he uses punch instead of alcohol. the two are no longer minors, but donghyuck insisted even though chenle wanted to use beer. that’s when the noise levels became louder, people starting to crowd in and watch mark and donghyuck versus chenle and jisung. both are equally good, due to having chenle and mark on their teams. donghyuck would shriek everytime he missed, earning laughs from the guests. when he finally makes one in he would freak out and jump on mark. </p><p> </p><p>renjun always loves watching his friends being so competitive, especially donghyuck who takes all games seriously. the muse always knows when to shout out the rules, call out when someone is cheating, and make up punishments that lead to him doing it in the end. </p><p> </p><p>chenle and jisung won overall to no surprise, the punishment being that donghyuck and mark has to sing a karaoke song badly in front of everyone. and donghyuck is a music god, so this was going to be petrifying for him, especially since he’s never failed a singing not in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“oh this is gonna be fun.” renjun rubs his hands on the throne, as donghyuck and mark take the dance floor and request a song from the dj. </p><p> </p><p>“this is for you birthday boy.” donghyuck says into the mic, gaining cheers from the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>beautiful by christina aguilera starts to fade in, and renjun begins his laughing fit. he can’t wait till the two belt out the chorus. everyone starts to take out their phones once the two singers start to sing and look at each other, emotionally acting out a cringy romantic musical. mark couldn’t commit all the way though, constantly shouting oh my gods everytime donghyuck would fondle his face or try to get closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>at the last line everyone clapped, but donghyuck yells out one more, “don’t post this or i’ll sue.”</p><p> </p><p>after a couple of hours or partying, renjun finds a balcony viewing the backyard. he asks jaemin if he could go, and obviously gets a yes since he wants to feel the cold air too. he has to take a trip to the bathroom though, so he leaves jeno and renjun briefly to talk amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“do you like the party?” jeno asks, hands stuffed in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“yes i do! i never been to a party this big before.” renjun answers.</p><p> </p><p>“really?” </p><p> </p><p>“i mean, yeah. i don’t get out much, i only really hang out with donghyuck, chenle, jaemin, jisung, and mark. those are my old friends from school, i haven’t seen them in a while. i guess it’s also cause i don’t get out much.”</p><p> </p><p>“same here, jaemin’s my only friend too, before you guys of course. and i don’t usually go out much because it’s not really my thing, ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“is it because of your job?”</p><p> </p><p>“n-no, i just like helping jaemin, an helping out his subjects too. i get busy once in a while but at least i’m doing what i can for others.” </p><p> </p><p>“that’s really nice of you. also you rarely talk about yourself, i’d like to get to know you more.” </p><p> </p><p>“me? i mean, i’m not that interesting…” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll be the judge of that. shoot.” renjun grins. </p><p> </p><p>jeno usually desn’t talk about himself or his interests, so he’s a bit flustered that the person he likes is basically interviewing him right now. he said the basics though: he likes the color blue, he likes to dance and used to go to a performing school but dropped out, he had modeling jobs as a kid, and he can play the guitar. </p><p> </p><p>“see! you’re interesting. okay dancer, okay model.” </p><p> </p><p>jeno laughs, “that felt like i was being interviewed for a job.” </p><p> </p><p>the two laugh, and as they were talking, they didn’t notice jaemin in the back watching in awe. the two are very cute together, and jeno is more lively. he wants to join in, but is pulled to the side by one of the maids. </p><p> </p><p>“master na, someone is at the door and they’re not too happy… they’re with the police.” </p><p> </p><p>jaemin’s heart drops, at that exact moment he felt is sink. everything goes quiet, but jaemin’s feet move quickly to see what’s going on. he’s about to make it to the stairs when the person arrives in with police officers through the large doors. his heart can’t stop panging, he feels like he’s gonna have a heart attack at this rate. </p><p> </p><p>“turn the music off!” an officer shouts, and in a few seconds there’s dead silence. everyone on the dance floor is frozen, the whole party ripples into a quiet church. </p><p> </p><p>“na jaemin is arrested for stealing funds from companies and businesses, and for kidnapping my brothers!” </p><p> </p><p>the guests whisper amongst themselves, confused with this statement. </p><p> </p><p>“everyone leave the premises now!” another officer shouts. people start scattering like a clan of mice getting caught. they flee to their cars without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin runs back to jeno and renjun as everyone starts to file out. </p><p> </p><p>“jeno, they found out.” jaemin panics. </p><p> </p><p>jeno is as white as a sheet, “they what?”</p><p> </p><p>“the feds are downstairs, renjun, your brother doyoung is with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“he’s what?!” renjun raises his voice, “why is he— ”</p><p> </p><p>“shhh renjun, don’t go down just yet. i need you to trust me on something.” jaemin holds his hands out of desperation. </p><p> </p><p>“what? what’s wrong…” renjun’s eyes are glued to his. </p><p> </p><p>“take this pomegranate.” </p><p> </p><p>“what? why…”</p><p> </p><p>“whenever you need us, eat it. we’re gonna be gone for a while. it will teleport you to anywhere in the world, and if you think of the person you’ll be transported to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“jaemin, jeno….no, where will you be going?”</p><p> </p><p>“far away from here, we’ve been caught, we can’t stay here. i need to take my people somewhere too… oh god i’m not so sure how…” </p><p> </p><p>“jaemin we need to find a place first, then take them. it’s not safe here in the underground anymore.” jeno claims. </p><p> </p><p>jaemin pulls renjun into a hug, “we’ll be back renjun, okay? we’ll be okay. i can’t communicate with you for now, or they’ll track us.”</p><p> </p><p>jeno hugs him too. renjun can’t believe this is happening, one moment he’s having the time of his life with his favorite people, the next the cops arrive. it’s not even for a noise complaint, it’s for an arrest. </p><p> </p><p>“but you’re the king aren’t you?! they can’t arrest you, that’s insane…”</p><p> </p><p>“but i did bad stuff on my part, i steal, i have gangs and thugs.” </p><p> </p><p>“we’ll see you soon.” jeno reassures him. </p><p> </p><p>“wait.. let’s just think of something else—”</p><p> </p><p>but it’s too late, they take out two pomegranate seeds for each of them, plopping them into their mouths. and in thin air, they disappear like a magic trick maybe even better than a magic trick, since it looked like special effects.</p><p> </p><p>renjun sighs, he feels dizzy. there’s a million thoughts in his head swirling around, but the biggest one is asking him what in the world just happened. it feels like he’s having a terrible nightmare, but it’s real, a cop found him frozen in the hallway snapping him out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“are you huang renjun? are you hurt in anyway?” the officer asks.</p><p> </p><p>“yes..” renjun doesn’t even look at him, staring blankly away. </p><p> </p><p>“come with me.” he puts a hand on renjun’s back and leads him down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>once he’s down, some officers call out that there is no sign or jaemin nor jeno. doyoung looks furious, reaching to pull his brother close to him, but donghyuck is faster.</p><p> </p><p>“see. he’s not here doyoung. can you chill out?”</p><p> </p><p>“no, hyuck. i cannot chill out. renjun, jungwoo, neither of you told me you would be here. i didn’t expect my phone to track your phones all the way down here, of all places.” doyoung keeps his daggering eyes on renjun. </p><p> </p><p>“well you just called the cops for nothing, because we were just celebrating renjun’s birthday at chenle’s house.” donghyuck crosses his arms matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>chenle looks at him with wide eyes, but plays along, stammering, “y-yes. my parents just bought this house.”</p><p> </p><p>“in the underground.” doyoung frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“this isn’t the underground,” chenle keeps lying, “outside may not look like a good neighborhood, but my family owns this summer house.”</p><p> </p><p>“either way sir,” the cop that brought renjun downstairs looks at doyoung, “na jaemin and lee jeno are nowhere to be found. we’re going to keep this investigation open though in case. you folks all have a nice day.”</p><p> </p><p>all the officers march on out, driving away and some even wailing their sirens. now it’s just everyone else against doyoung in the room, as if they were all placed like some cowboy standoff. but doyoung breaks the silence, snapping at his brothers for them to leave with him immediately. just as they were about to do what they’re told, donghyuck holds renjun back. renjun doesn’t react at all, he just feels numb. </p><p> </p><p>“donghyuck let go of my brother now.” doyoung is impatient. </p><p> </p><p>“have you ever given him a choice? have you ever even let him live a little? i’m genuinely asking.” donghyuck argues.</p><p> </p><p>“hyuckie, not know…” mark worries for him.</p><p> </p><p>“no, because what i think doyoung, is that you’re too controlling. renjun is his own person, and it’s his birthday for gods sakes!”</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t care!” doyoung raises his voice, the atmosphere is getting terrifying now, “my job is to keep renjun out of harm’s way, and i failed that because he’s friends with bad influences like you. partying whenever you want, not having a care in the world.” </p><p> </p><p>“well maybe the bad influence is you.” chenle speaks up, knowing jisung is probably going to rant to him after this, “because you treat him like a prisoner more than a brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“renjun, get in the car.” turns around to go outside with jungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“see! you’re like those pig officers, jailing a person away.” chenle calls out.</p><p> </p><p>doyoung doesn’t listen, keeping his pace, not shouting for renjun a second time because he knows his brother will listen. </p><p> </p><p>renjun slowly let’s go of donghyuck’s arm, the latter tries to get him to stay but renjun just wants to go home at this point. of course to not talk to doyoung for the next ten years. </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll be fine,” renjun reassures him softly, “thank you guys for everything. this was a great birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“call me when you get back okay?” donghyuck scrunches his brows together.” </p><p> </p><p>jisung adds quietly, “call us too, we’ll be there for you.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun nods, quickly running to the parked car right outside. he sits in the back with jungwoo in the front and doyoung in the driver’s seat. it’s going to be a long care ride, but for now he just wants to drown out the silence, turning on his phone to listen to some music. but once he opens it, he immediately sees the message app on his home screen. he’s tempted to tap it and hopeful be comforted by his two favorite people, but he knows he can’t. just in case, he deletes the group chat as well. he plugs his earphones in and turns up the volume. not too high, just in case he hears his name in doyoung’s muffled rant.</p><p> </p><p>of course, doyoung targets jungwoo first, guilting him with the you’re the oldest, you should know better. to renjun, his speeches are just too predictable. right now he feels really bad for jungwoo, having to take most of the blame for all of this, since they were supposed to have a small party and not a masquerade ball. it feels like cinderella just got in trouble with her stepmother and stepsisters and are dragging her home. </p><p> </p><p>doyoung doesn’t even give him time to respond, shutting jungwoo up with the classic “i’m not finished”. this makes renjun’s stomach churn, he’s starting to hate this pattern. </p><p> </p><p>once doyoung takes a quick break to pay attention to the road, renjun jumps in, “can you leave him alone.”</p><p> </p><p>he doesn’t care if this makes his brother blow a fuse, but doyoung responds, “don’t think you’re in the clear renjun.”</p><p> </p><p>“why’d you do it.” renjun keeps his eyes out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“to keep you safe!” doyoung then clicks his tongue, “does anyone in this family know about staying out of trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“does anyone in this family care about what i want?” renjun snaps back.</p><p> </p><p>“renjun,” doyoung tries to calm down, “mom and dad wanted us to take care of the business. it’s our duty whether you like it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“well they’re dead doyoung! do you remember that!” </p><p> </p><p>“huang renjun! why in the hell would you say that—”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t you think mom and dad are up there watching us, watching me suffer to do your bidding? watching me waste away of doing something on and on for the rest of my life?”</p><p> </p><p>“renjun, we made a promise.” doyoung reminds him sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“well maybe i’m going to break it!” once they pulled up to park, renjun gets out and slams the door behind him. he stuffs his hands in his suit pockets and stomps to the front door with his own keys. </p><p> </p><p>“renjun what are you even going to do huh? you’re the god of spring, i’m the god of the harvest.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah but jungwoo is basically god of everyone! how does that relate to plants and nature and shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“jungwoo’s time to rule the skies is when he’s up there with mom and dad, you know this. renjun, your fate of spring and nature is now. what are you possibly going to do with your life that doesn’t involve the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“you don’t know me at all do you,” renjun opens the door, “talk to me when you’re not being a dick. thanks for the shittiest birthday ever.” </p><p> </p><p>renjun also slams the front door behind him, leaving a stunned doyoung and jungwoo behind.</p><p> </p><p>“language!” doyoung calls back, “can you believe him?”</p><p> </p><p>jungwoo just gives him a disappointed look and rolls his eyes, he makes his way inside too. doyoung scoffs and follows. </p><p> </p><p>renjun is sprawled on the bed, this numb feeling still lingering in his stomach. he’s face first on a pillow, later moving his head to the side for fresh air from his puddle of hot tears. he doesn’t exactly know why he’s crying, maybe it’s just this voice in his head telling him he’ll never see jaemin and jeno again. he’ll never be able to find a job with just a high school education. he’ll be stuck with over pollinated plants the rest of his life. no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>he eventually went to sleep after distracting himself with scrolling through his phone. after a few hours, he’s hungry. he checks his phone and it’s two am, hopefully his brothers are asleep so he can get some food quietly. he tiptoes down, trying to not make the wooden stairs creak, but under the darkness and his blurred and puffy red vision, it seemed impossible.</p><p> </p><p>at the halfway mark, he hears voices, soft ones. now this is new, he didn’t expect doyoung and jungwoo to be up this late. he tunes in to listen. </p><p> </p><p>“...we need to give renjun more freedom in life.” jungwoo tells him. </p><p> </p><p>“i still don’t trust him or you, i won’t let him work with those two anymore.” doyoung responds. </p><p> </p><p>great, as if it couldn’t get any worse, renjun’s eyes at this point could roll all the way back.</p><p> </p><p>“why are you so overprotective? he’s an adult.” </p><p> </p><p>“i just, don’t want him to end up like mom and dad… or sicheng.”</p><p> </p><p>“doyoung, you know it wasn’t yuta’s fault.” </p><p> </p><p>“who’s sicheng.” </p><p> </p><p>the two freeze in place, finding their little brother walk into the kitchen. the oldests look at each other, panicking. </p><p> </p><p>but then jungwoo holds doyoung’s shoulder, “it’s time he knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“know what?” renjun asks, eyes wide awake. </p><p> </p><p>“we promised mom and dad.” doyoung tells jungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“great, so now you’re keeping secrets. what amazing brothers you are.” renjun trudges back to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“wait.” doyoung calls out to him, then let’s jungwoo tell him, “go.”</p><p> </p><p>“you know yupollo right?” jungwoo asks.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, yuta, he used to be your best friend.” renjun takes a seat across the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“well, he used to date our cousin sicheng.”</p><p> </p><p>“sicheng? we had another cousin?”</p><p> </p><p>“from mom’s side,” jungwoo explains, “yuta and sicheng used to date.”</p><p> </p><p>“but then an incident happened, causing sicheng to go to the hospital.” doyoung continues. </p><p> </p><p>“yuta kept telling us that it was zephyr, the west wind, who caused sicheng to get hurt. the reason being he was jealous of their relationship.” jungwoo picks up. </p><p> </p><p>doyoung sighs, “but, no one from our family believed him, especially sicheng’s parents. we never saw him again after that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“at the time, you were still in elementary, and loved hanging out with sicheng. you two were very close.” jungwoo claims.</p><p> </p><p>renjun lifts a brow, “then, why do i have no memories of him?” </p><p> </p><p>“we agreed with mom and dad to erase your memories of him, because we didn’t want you to go through experiencing losing a loved one.” doyoung answers, painfully. </p><p> </p><p>“that’s why i was with dad the whole day that one time.” renjun remembers.</p><p> </p><p>jungwoo nods, “we told you that there was an emergency at the shop, but really, it was sicheng’s funeral.” </p><p> </p><p>doyoung recollects, “it was a different kind though. when his family visited the hospital one last time, they found a flower in a pot on his bed with a note attached.”</p><p> </p><p>“sicheng’s body wasn’t there,” jungwoo purses his lips, “in the note he requested yuta to turn him into a flower, the hyacinthinus, so no one would have to suffer his body being buried. yuta must have visited him in secret and sicheng told him about his plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“so... there was just…” </p><p> </p><p>“a flower with pale blue blossoms, still growing to this day. unlike most flowers, he was immortal.” doyoung takes his turn. </p><p> </p><p>“he’s still alive but we’re not sure, yuta stole the pot and plant days later, no one knows where they are. i just remember yuta telling me that out of all the lovers he’s had, sicheng was different, he was special.” jungwoo looks down. </p><p> </p><p>“but still,” doyoung disagrees firmly, “yuta was one of the reasons why he got killed, and even stole sicheng away from his family in life and death.”</p><p> </p><p>“how could you say that?” renjun stands up and backs off from the table, “they loved each other doyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“but family always comes first.” doyoung states. </p><p> </p><p>“well that wasn’t the case when you all decided not to tell me about him until now. i could’ve taken it back then! i didn’t ask to get my memories wiped.”</p><p> </p><p>“renjun we didn’t want you to go through loss at such a young age, i mean, sicheng and our parents? that’s too much to handle.”</p><p> </p><p>“everyone loses someone, and we have to learn to let go,” renjun argues, “i practically lost mom and dad when i was in high school, were you going to erase my memories of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“of course not…”</p><p> </p><p>“exactly! you have no right to erase the good times and bad i had with mom and dad, and that should’ve been the case with sicheng! i don’t remember him at all, nobody told me about him, what he was like, how close we were. you have no right to take those moments away from me! but i guess i had no choice back then either.”</p><p> </p><p>renjun rushes back upstairs, ignoring jungwoo and doyoung’s calls. slamming his room door even harder, he slumps back onto bed and curls into a ball. he can’t cry again, not after hours of it, he knows they’ll be puffy and red in the morning. he can’t believe he had to go through so much shit in one night. one night on the day of his birth, two people he loves had to leave early, and discovering his family wiped the memories of a loved one from him. </p><p> </p><p>he doesn’t want to be here anymore, he doesn’t want to stay in this house filled with secrets and rules. he’s sick of it. he can’t trust anyone, hell, he might even have a secret uncle they won’t tell him about. who fucking knows. </p><p> </p><p>but then he remembers something, upright on his bed quickly to dash across the room. in the pocket inside his suit jacket was the pomegranate jaemin gave him from the party. he doesn’t want to grab a knife downstairs to cut it open, so he uses his scissors on his desk to cut it in half. juices start to spread on top of his desk, spurting out to his floor and skin. but no matter, he just needs one seed. </p><p> </p><p>he knows what he needs to do, but right before he plops it in his mouth there’s a knock on his door. </p><p> </p><p>“go away.” renjun calls out. </p><p> </p><p>“renjun please, i’m so sorry you had to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>“leave me alone jungwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>jungwoo opens the door, “can we just tal—“</p><p> </p><p>his older brother finds the cut pomegranate on his desk, even though his room was dimly lit by the moon. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m just… having a late night snack.” renjun lies. </p><p> </p><p>“you’re going to see them aren’t you.” </p><p> </p><p>“how’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“pomegranates are nades’s thing. they used to bound people to the underworld, but jaemin changed its purpose to teleportation.” </p><p> </p><p>“you do know a lot…”</p><p> </p><p>“i need to know my subjects ya know.” jungwoo shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll be back in a few days, i just need some alone time.”</p><p> </p><p>“i understand renjun. just don’t completely disappear okay? take care of yourself, take care of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“but what about doyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>“he would never understand any of this,” jungwoo scratches the back of his head, “i went through this with yuta when he wanted to hangout with sicheng one last time at the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“you did?”</p><p> </p><p>“i did, but i let him do it because i knew they were in love. and i wanna let you do this because you deserve to be happy. not just to spite you know who. ”</p><p> </p><p>renjun smiles, pulling him in for a hug, “you’re the best big brother ever.” </p><p> </p><p>“like this is new information,” jungwoo chuckles, “don’t be too long baby brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“i won’t. i’ll see you soon.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>renjun plops the seed in his mouth, thinking of the two of them. jaemin’s giddy, goofy smile, jeno’s cute crescent eyes. he then sees the sand, and ocean waves once thinking about them. maybe the beach is where he’s headed, who knows. as long as he’s where they are. </p><p> </p><p>he opens his eyes, finding himself on top of a cliff overlooking the sunset and oceanside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>teeheee hope u like !! next chapter comin soon pls bare with me TT school is a drag </p><p>tell me what you think &lt;3:<br/>https://twitter.com/dreamingren<br/>curiouscat.me/dreamingren</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>